Pokerox and Narutards
by Trissacar
Summary: Pokemon Naruto crossover What happens when the two worlds meet? Whos this girl with the Luxray? And how does team rocket fit into Orochimaru's plans? No pairings yet. The listed ones were a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator:

It was a sunny day near Kohana as Dawn and Ash unbeknowest to them they are nearing the Leaf Village.

"Where is she?" Dawn exclaimed kicking a rock out of her path. Ash and Dawn had spent the last few minutes looking for their friend Li.

Piplup darted forward trying to catch up to Pikachu and failing miserably.

"She sure was in a real hurry. I hope nothings wrong." Ash saw Pikachu clear the hill and leap down the other side.

"She was running even before Luxray was out of his Pokeball." Dawn was starting to fret fearing that something was seriously wrong.

Dawn and Ash quickened their pace. Not looking where he was going Ash collided right into someone.

Ash fell back and looked up to see who was wandering the woods here alone like they were. His hair was difficult to explain gray sticking up in all directions it looked like it had a mind of its own. He had a mask and headband that together covered one eye. He also wore a green vest with camo type pants with opened toed shoes.

"Gee I'm sorry Mister I wasn't looking where I was going." Ash apologized.

"Ahh I see where are you off to in such a state?" Kakashi replied in his normal super relaxed tone.

"We are looking for a friend you didn't see her did you?" Dawn inquired helping Ash up off the ground.

"No I can't say I have but I'll help you find your friend this is not a time to be walking off by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Ahh lets just say that there a some unfriendly people headed this way."

It was at this point Pikachu returned breathing hard.

"No luck huh?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikaaa...."He replied in a depressed voice.

"Huh? What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"What my Pikachu?"

"Pip! Pip!" Piplup exclaimed pointing to the top of the hill.

Luxray bounded off the side running at full speed.

"Its Luxray!" Dawn said a little relieved.

Kakashi stood in awe as the giant colorful beast headed down to meet them.

"Luxray what is it!?"

"Lux Lux!"

Pikachu looked at Ash and motioned him to follow. The three of them started running and got to the base of the giant hill and they saw her.

"Ruuuuuunnnnnn!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note/blah: I'm sorry this is so short. But I figured a update is better then nothing right?

"Pik-aaaa." Pikachu began to step back with a worried expression.

Behind Li a whole swarm of Beedrill were running after her. Li's legs seems to barely touch the ground as she raced toward them.

Ash stood in shock recollecting the horror of one of his first experiences with the Beedrill. Pikachu tugged on his pant leg.

"Pikachu!" He didn't acknowledge.

"Pik-aaa-chuuu!" Pikachu sent a shock into Ash.

"Yeow!!!!!!!! Right! C'mon Dawn!" He shouted taking off.

Dawn and Kakashi followed suit.

What is going on? Kakashi thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fisherman on the lake were having a nice quiet day that is until people came running down the hill with a giant swarm of...something behind them. The continued and jumped into the lake making the fish around him made the right descion though the swarm got confused and flew away. They surfaced and swam to the waters edge and got out.

"Weird kids these days..."

* * *

Li's t-shirt was soaked she was freezing,tired, and just fed up with this whole Dialga situation.

_"This is so fucktarded..."_

"Are you alirght?" Said the man with spikey hair.

"I'm just peachy and you are?"

"Ahh yes I didn't introduce myself," he said chuckling."I'm Kakashi. From Kohona."

"From the what now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Say do you know a place that has like an inn or something around here?" Ash inquired.

"Well about half a hour's walk from here is the Kohona village."

"Sounds interesting!" Li gave Dawn a disgusted look.

"What?"

"So why were the Beedrill after you? And how'd they get _here_?" Ash asked Li,

"I have a couple of theories..."

"No you don't!" Dawn said.

"You're right...I don't..."

* * *

Somwhere near a Orochimaru hideout...

"Where are we?" James complained.

"How should I know I'm not in charge of figuring out where the twerps are going before we go after them!" Jesse replied.

"Would you two shut it!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Why you little pompous-" Jesse began.

"Shh I hear something." James said.

"Hello travelers!" A gray haired man in purple appeared.

"My name is Kabuto..."

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Hope its good. I'm actually going to a pokemon store tomorrow for my birthday. Thanx to the 1 person that reviewed outta of 79 who read it. You have some good ideas! Your wish is my command I cranked out another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Somewhere near kohona shards of light shine.

"Where am I?"

"Happiny!"

Thats right folks Brock has also entered near Kohona!

* * *

In a house next to the Hokage's Office/House.

"Li what is going on?!" Ash asked her when they were alone with Dawn.

"Keep your voice down Ash! I'm starting to like Dawn with her preppieness more then you now! You with your questioning questions... What was I saying?"

"Lux!"

"You were about to explain how we got here and why Beedrill were chasing you?"

"Well to be simple remember when we were chasing after Dialga and Palkia to prevent more time/space distortions? Well we should've been a little more careful not to get caught up in the distortions ourselves. As for the Beedrill well they came through with us and were none happy to see me."

"Hey where did you go in the first place?" Dawn asked.

"Luxray sensed someone was watching us so we went to go check it out."

"And?" Ash said.

"And what?"

"Well what happened?!" He said waving his arms.

"Oh well there were these stupid looking guys hanging around with musical notes on their foreheads. They started to piss me off so I gave em a spankin'!"

"Do I want to know what that means?" Ash asked.

"Probably not." Dawn answered."

* * *

"Kakashi sensei! Did you hear that?! The girl took out some sound ninjas!"

"Sensei is just bored hes not Deaf."

"I know! I wanted to make sure he was paying attention!"

"Yes Naruto I heard that they discovered some dead sound ninja and the autopsy report said they committed Seppuku."

"So what are we going to do about them?"

"Thats what were going to see Tsunade about BAKA!"

"Right!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A mission

"Shizune, please bring in the visitors."

"Yes Tsunade sama."

Ash,Dawn,and Li walked into the Hokage's office with Piplup,Luxray, and Pikachu trailing behind.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves. I am the Hokage Tsunade." Tsunade said.

"Hi! I'm Ash from Pallet Town! This are my friends Dawn and Li!"

"Ash for the last time nobody cares you're from Pallet town! They don't even know where that is!" Li said disgustedly.

"I've heard that one of you recently took out some sound ninjas."

"Damnit Ash! I told you to keep your voice down!"

"_Anyway_ I am quite impressed. I was wondering if you would consider escorting a team of our ninja on a mission. You see one of them is a target for a powerful crime syndicate called the Akatsuki. Problem is that we don't have many leaf ninja to spare."

"I'm sure we'd be happy to help out!" Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Dawn stop answering for me!"

"Well do you have a problem?"

"Pip?"

"Well not really but its the principle of the matter!"

"Then its settled then! You leave tomorrow!"

"Yes Tsunade sama!" All three answered without a thought.

"What just happened?" Ash asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let me introduce you to team Kakashi." Kakashi said as he lead.

Li burst out laughing.

"T-team ha ha after yourself! Hahahaha!"

"Don't be mean Li." Dawn said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Hi I'm Ash from Pallet town. My dream is to become a pokemon master!"

"Hi I find that very relevent to my own life! I'm Naruto from the village hidden in the leaves and my dream is to become Hokage!"

"Oh my God..." Li said putting her face in her hands. She'd done that alot recently since traveling with these kids. I mean C'mon! Who lets their kids go traveling from city to city where they are attacked my wild animals. And their only protection is their own semi-wild animals. Come **on!**

"Hi I'm Dawn and this is Li!"

"Pikachu!"

"Oh yeah and this is Piplup,Pikachu, and Luxray!"

"Piplup!"

"Lux-ray!"

"Hello I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Now that were all aquainted I guess we should be off."

"Yes before I make a joke about smashing Sakura's and Dawn's head together to get purple."

* * *

Brock approached the entrance to Kohona.

"Hello excuse me sirs but have you seen a black haired hyper kid a blue haired girl with a penguin and a brown haired teen with a chip on her shoulder?"

"That way."

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn and Ash were busy getting a tour of the leaf village with Naruto and Sakura. Li and Kakashi hung back.

"I don't think your animal likes me." The gray haired man said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well its been growling at me for the past half hour."

"Thats just Luxray he doesn't trust anyone he doesn't know."

"Really?"

"Nope I made it all up."

"Now I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not..."

"Li! Are you torturing that guy back there?!" Dawn shouted back to her.

"No more then necessary!" She grinned.

* * *

"Do I sense a match made in heaven?" Naruto asked complacently.

"NaRuTo! Don't say those kinds of' things in public! Thats none of your business!"

"Huh whats none of his business?" Ash asked looking between the two.

"Ash you're so slow! They're talking about Li and Kakashi!"

"Oh so nothing interesting then..."

"HEY! What are you whispering about up there?" Li shouted her eyes narrowing.

"NOTHING!" They all answered.


End file.
